


Five Nights at Freddy's

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because I really needed it, Boys In Love, Cussing, Eren is a scaredy cat, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late at Night, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Why Did I Write This?, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren plays Five Nights at Freddy's and gets scared.</p><p>At least Levi is there to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's

Eren exhaled as he started night four of the game "Five Nights at Freddy's" and to be honest, it was freaky. Eren didn't think it would be so terrifying, but here he was, shaking slightly as he clicked through the cameras.

 

He sighed in frustration as he saw that Bonnie was already gone. He closed the cameras and checked the lights like the paranoid thing he was before flipping them up again.

 

After a minute or two, it was now 2 AM and he was already at 63% power. Foxy was peeking out of his curtains and the door was closed to keep Chica at bay. Bonnie, the stupid purple bunny just couldn't stay still.

 

"Come on, just leave me alone..." He whined, checking the light to the right door. Chica was no longer there so Eren opened the door and flipped up the cameras. Foxy was half way out now, so Eren took down the cameras and-

 

screamed as Bonnie jump-scared him.

 

"Dammit!" He scrubbed his face with his hands as static crackled through the speakers of his computer. He glanced over at the closed closet door, his brain turning the image into one of the doors in the game. Eren's heart skipped a beat, and he really, really shouldn't keep playing, but he pressed continue anyways.

 

It went on for a little while, with him screaming constantly until it was close to midnight. Eren shut off his computer then, trembling in his spot. He spooked at every shadow, curling up and pulling his knees to his chest and clutching them. He caught sight of his phone and scrambled for it. He clicked on speed dial, and he heard a drowsy voice answer.

 

"What the fuck, Eren?"

 

"LEVI OH MY GOD PLEASE COME SAVE ME CHICA IS GONNA EAT ME AND BONNIE IS UNDER MY BED AND FOXY IS IN THE CLOSET AND FREDDY IS EVERYWHERE!" Eren yelled into the phone. 

 

It was silent before the dial tone echoed in his ear. Eren whined and grabbed all of his blankets, wrapping them around himself and trying to stop his shaking. It wasn't working.

 

Eren glanced at his clock and squeaked when he saw it was midnight. Great.

* * *

"Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope-" Eren was cut off as his bedroom door was flung open, causing him to shriek.

 

Levi sighed. "Please stop yelling."

 

Eren instantly glomped his boyfriend. "LEVI YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!!!"

 

Levi rolled his eyes, picking up Eren bridal style and carrying him to the bed. "Yeah, yeah, just be quiet." He yawned. "I can't believe you woke me up at midnight for this shit." He grumbled, laying down beside the brunette, who curled up against his chest.

 

Eren felt guilty now, hiding his face. "I'm sorry Levi..."

 

The black haired male shook his head. "No, it's fine. You're just a child."

 

Eren puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "I am not!" He protested.

 

Levi smirked, hiding his face in Eren's chocolate locks and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "You are."  
  


"No! Bonnie is really scary, Levi!"

 

"I'll just punch his stupid bunny face if he comes near you." Levi said, pulling Eren closer.

 

"What about Chica?" Eren asked hesitantly.

 

"That chicken is just high," Eren snorted, grinning. "I'll kick his ass if he gets close."

 

"And Foxy?"

 

"He'll have to see what happens if he screams in my face."

 

Eren felt safer now. He shut his eyes and smiled. "And Freddy?"

 

Levi snorted. "That over-sized teddy bear can go suck a dick."

 

Eren giggled, snuggling closer. "Thanks Levi."

 

"You're welcome, you brat. You're mine, and no one's gonna take you from me." He said, pressing a kiss to Eren's head.

 

"Mmm. I love you Levi."

 

"Love you too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this.
> 
> Hooray for dorky boyfriends! <333


End file.
